TFS: On All Hallows Eve
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: A Halloween Special to Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand. Multi-chap just so you know.  Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. The Portal

_Hey guys! Belated Happy Halloween!_

_Since you guys have been so supportive to me since I began TFS, I want to give you guys a little Halloween treat._

_This is the Halloween saga of The Final Stand. This is during the early chapters of the real story, but I do believe that some, if not most of the authors who have submitted their OCs want to have their OCs shown in my story. Since I won't be able to update soon, I decided to show them here._

_This is not a one-shot, this is also a multi-chap story. However, I'll only put around 4 or 5 chapters._

_Enjoy reading!_

_PS: I own nothing, except Max, Christie, planet Antimony, the Hera Mountain Range, and most especially the numerous cups of chocolate fudge I had to eat to stay awake so I could write this..._

* * *

**Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Of Good and Of Evil: All Hollow's Eve**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Periosha**

The eerie gray sky of the temple was cold and damp. The very landscape drew the very essence of the hallow tradition of Halloween. The fifteen tutors had already risen from their slumber and awaited their pupils to pour into the hallway.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle a situation like this, my love?" Christie asked. Her face filled with inquiry and worry.

"Don't worry about it, Christy…" Max replied, his hazel brown eyes flickering a light silvery glow, "I'm quite sure they'll _enjoy_ this kind of exercise."

"Humph, you're going to get them emotionally scarred, Seville…" Damien retorted from behind Max, making him sigh in response.

"It's bad enough that we've been giving them a hell's worth of training these past few weeks. But, are you certain they can handle this situation?"

"That's why WE are here, Damien…" Max replied, a sly grin on his face. "Trust me; this will be the best thing that could ever happen to them. They've been so bummed out from our training that my siblings and their girlfriends are beginning to miss Earth.

"Plus, the Nillas and the Thomases have _never_ experienced Earthly traditions before, and we've been making them join in the traditions here on Antimony, it's time we give them a taste of how Earth would hold its festivities." Max then lifted his paw as he gazed deeply into his silver orb, feeling the auras of the twelve chipmunks that were quickly preparing themselves for the assembly.

Meanwhile, in one of the dormitories, the Thomases were getting ready for the assembly.

"Man, I wonder what the tutors want us to do this early in the morning?" Brandon wondered as he fixed his cerulean bracers on his arms. He began to fasten his black light armor on top of his mithril thread t-shirt and began to adjust the padding on his legs.

"I don't know…" Tyler replied, adjusting the lime-green elbow guard on his left arm. "They just told us it was important to get up early and get suited up for the assembly."

"I wish they'd let us eat first!" Cody whined across the room as he fitted his red-violet armor around his round body. "I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" he then fitted the violet red padding for his arms and legs as he lulled his body on his bed, trying his hardest to fit the parts.

"Oh, Cody…" Tyler cooed as he patted his younger brother's shoulder. "Is food all that you ever think about?"

"Hey, you try being taken into an assembly without breakfast…" Cody retorted while fitting his gauntlets.

Tyler was about to respond when he felt his stomach growl. It growled so loud that all three brothers could hear it clearly. Tyler immediately blushed furiously as he held his arms around his stomach.

"See?" Cody remarked with a grin stamped on his face.

"Touché, little brother… you win this round" was all that Tyler could reply.

"Come on guys…" Brandon chimed in impatiently. "the faster we get this assembly done, the faster we can get to breakfast." Both munks nodded in agreement with their eldest brother, and they quickly scurried out of the dorm and waltzed down the hallway to the hunter's hall.

Meanwhile, in the dorm next to theirs, the Seville chipmunks were ecstatic with excitement.

"Can you believe it?" Alvin began yelling as he quickly put on his bright red suit, "our first Halloween here on Antimony! This is gonna be _great_!"

"I hope they have lots of food, oh, and LOTS and LOTS of CANDY!" Theodore agreed, rubbing his stomach as he began drooling to the thoughts of the mountains of candy that he began to imagine.

Simon could only roll his eyes in defeat as he began to equip his blue-gray suit.

"Remember you two…" Simon spoke as-a-matter-of-factly, "Max specifically wanted us to assemble at the hunter's hall at exactly sunrise. Let's hurry up and get this done with." He then walked out of the dorm and across the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Alvin asked himself, annoyed at his brother's attitude. Theodore's only response was a shrug of his shoulders as the two munks finished suiting up and left their dorm.

The chipettes had similar conversations in their respective dorms.

The Nillas were suiting up when they heard squealing from the dorm next door. Immediately, the three chipettes ran to their neighbors' dorm to investigate.

"What happened?" Celene screamed, worried that something horrible had occurred.

"Oh, it was a false alarm, Cell…" Brittany reassured, "we were just sharing some girl talk and hit a particular subject."

Celene breathed a sigh of relief as she began readjusting her hair.

"Well, next time don't scare us like that. You _do_ know we sleep next door, okay?" she looked at them with an annoyed face.

"Promise…" Jeanette smiled, her lavender glasses shimmering through the dorm light.

"Will never happen again…" Eleanor finished, blushing lightly.

"Well, okay then…" Kayla grinned in reassurance

"Let's get going, shall we?" Felicia whispered, trying to get their attention.

"Right, we'd better go see what Christie would want us to do today anyway…" Brittany hung her head in defeat as she and her sisters adjusted their skin-tight suits as they made their way to the hunter's hall.

When all twelve munks met at the common room, each munk gave their respective counterpart a loving good morning hug and kiss. Each chipmunk gazing at the gorgeous chipette that loved him ever so much.

They shared their moment of fluffy passion when they were interrupted by a clanging of metal cleats on the floor.

Max and Christie walked into the room, all armored and clinging onto each other lovingly. The couple shared one short fuzzy kiss on the lips and lightly laughed with each other before turning to the six couples.

"Good morning to you all…" Max greeted solemnly.

"I trust that all of you had a good night's sleep?" Christie continued, her golden suit glowing brightly with her gorgeous emerald green eyes in the early morning light.

All twelve munks nodded in agreement and shivered as a cold wind entered the hall. The couples help onto each other lovingly, keeping the other warm as the wind continued to walk around the hall. When the wind had died down, the thirteen other tutors had arrived, with each tutor facing their respective pupil.

"Today…" Wendy spoke, "according to Earth customs, we will be celebrating the Earth tradition called "Halloween" as per Max's and Christie's request."

The Sevilles and Millers cheered with glee as they jumped around with excitement. The other six munk, on the other hand, were slightly bemused and looked at each other with confusion.

"Um, excuse me…" Felicia chimed in quietly, not wanting to be rude. "Um, just what is "Halloween?""

"Oh," Jeanette replied, a gleeful smile on her face, "Halloween is an even on Earth where kids go out and put on neat costumes that can either look really cute or really scary…"

"There are also tons of fun stuff to do on Halloween…" Brittany added, "There's bobbing for apples, haunted houses, playing pranks on your friends, but mostly your _enemies_, and most especially the Halloween Ball…"

"Don't forget trick-or-treating!" Eleanor finished, lightly giggling at the very thought.

All three chipettes laughed together, but the other six chipmunks were still confused.

"See…" Alvin cut in, "trick-or-treating is best part of Halloween…"

"It's when kids, as Jeanette had explained earlier, like to dress up in costumes to either look cool or look scary. But with trick or treating, you go from house to house, and call out to the owner saying "Trick or Treat!"" Simon added

"And the reward for asking is a ton of candy!" Theodore finished, throwing his arms up in the air.

"But this Halloween, however…" Max suddenly cut the conversation, "will be totally different than the ones we used to celebrate."

The six Earth-born chipmunks gasped in horror as Max's words entered their ears.

"Wait, different how?" Alvin inquired.

"Different in a way that all of you will never forget this day…" Vinny replied, her light-blue eyes boring their way into Alvin's amber ones.

"You see…" Ginny continued; her reddish-brown glasses beginning to fog as she exhaled. "The spirit realm here on Antimony reaches the peak of its power on this very day every year…"

"And it becomes so powerful that it opens up a gateway here on the mortal realm." Winnie finished, winking at Max.

"So you see…" Saul chimed in, as if on cue, "we all have something special, a kind of surprise, if you will." His maroon suit began to glow as he closed his amber eyes.

"And that surprise will really 'knock you off your feet'" Nathan continued, his forest green armor rippling as he held onto the hilt of his sword in his sword belt.

"Let's get this started then, shall we?" Peter grinned as the other tutors nodded in agreement.

Max and Christie led the group as they walked out of the hunter's hall.

"Ladies, take wing! Gentlemen, lift off!" Max commanded.

Immediately, all the chipettes let themselves free of the gravity around them, letting their eyes glow their signature colors as they lifted off the ground, taking flight. Christie was the first to fly out, followed by Brittany and Jeanette. The other chipettes followed in suit.

The chipmunks, on the other hand, extended their arms at chest level in front of them, and summoned their flight boards. The boards were created by their auras, their specifications varied depending on their creator's character. All but Jared and Peter had mounted onto their boards. Max took off ahead with Jared and Peter following suit, using their wind powers to fly. The other munks then followed afterwards.

"So, where are we off to?" Kayla asked her tutor.

"You'll see it soon enough, Kayla…" Winnie replied, "Just be a little patient."

Max and the chipmunks had caught up with the chipettes as they flew in unison. Like a disoriented flock of birds, they soared through the skies until they caught glimpse of a portal of some kind along the base of the Hera Mountain Range.

"What's that down there?" Simon asked, his eyes beginning to glow deep gray.

"Calm yourself Simon…" his tutor, Wendy, scolded "That is our destination. Come here, and stick close to me, we're about to make our descent."

Simon made no reply as he complied to his tutor's instructions. The calm and intellectual chipmunk recollected himself as Max had begun to usher everyone to descend.

When all twenty-seven munks had successfully landed, Max began to walk up to the portal. His silver-white suit glowed brilliantly as he approached the swirling vortex. His eyes were now glowing unholy silver as he unsheathed his claymore from behind him. With a deep sigh, he readied himself as he posed in battle stance. After an uneasy moment of silence, Max swiftly sliced through the vortex in half, causing it to roar as it began to split open.

"Alright, everyone inside quickly before the portal collapses!" Without another word, the silver-clad chipmunk vanished into the damp darkness, his white aura consumed by the blackness of the portal.

The twelve hesitated, but their tutors did not have the time to argue. The tutors then pushed each of their students into the portal, catching them totally off-guard. The chipettes screamed their lungs out as each chipette tightly gripped their corresponding chipmunk, tears flowing from their eyes in fear.

The tutors were about to follow suit when Damien caught their attention.

"Just a quick warning everyone…" He spoke sternly, clearly not liking Max's decision, "There are a lot of dark things lurking within the spirit realm. We will be forced to fight our worst fears here, and these nightmares may permanently scar you. Keep your sanities close to your heart, and protect your pupils at all cost.

"I don't like Max's plan at all. But I have no other option but to agree if we are going to speed up their training before Tempest strikes Antimony. They are the future now, and we will be nothing more but sacrifices for their safety. Now, let's get moving."

The tutors were totally astonished at Damien's words. Each one stung their hearts with both hurt and truth. Now, there was no turning back; with whatever pride they had left, they entered the portal, ready to combat the awaiting evils that lay within.

* * *

_And... CUT! There you go! Hope I didn't bore you or anything..._

_Once again, I'm dedicating this story to you guys for being so supportive!_

_But most especially to Victory's Raconteur, Cerulean Pen, Winddragon 797, Simon wanna be, Forever Kaylee Seville, Simkaye, and many many others I could mention. Thank you all so much for your support!_

_Please tell me what you think about this, there is a review button somewhere below. Just click it, type in your critique, and click submit._

_10 reviews and I'll update! (because it means you want me to continue)_

_Update of TFS, 1600 words and still trying to get to that surprise I have in store for you all... XD_

_Thanks alot!_

**"Living it my way..."**

**~Per**


	2. Unknown Truths, Old Rivalries

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating soon! But I only got like 4 reviews, so I thought you guys didn't like my story T_T..._**

**_But I decided to continue this story for those four who actually reviewed! Thanks guys for being supportive!_**

**_Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Of Good and Of Evil: On All Hollow's Eve**

**Chapter 2**

The twelve chipmunks swiveled and swirled around the vortex's current, screaming as loud as their lungs could bring them while holding onto each other; each chipette holding on tightly to their corresponding counterpart as they continued to fall into this midnight black pit.

"We're gonna die!" Cody screamed, with Felicia gripping his Dark Red suit tightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" yelled Theodore, his face turning as green as his suit.

"Hang on everyone!" Simon yelled, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Simon! The ground!" screamed Jeanette, pointing to the patch of Earth below them.

"Everyone!" Tyler hollered, tightly keeping Kayla tucked within his chest, "Brace for impact!"

All twelve of them screamed again as they left the vortex, two at a time. They all crashed with loud thuds that echoed all throughout the void that now surrounded them.

Regaining their composure, they checked their surroundings. The chipmunks were defensively hugging their girlfriends as they scanned the purple-black horizon. The chipettes, Theodore and Cody were shaking with fear as the sounds of the void began to haunt them. The eerie mist and sky brought chills down their spines as they continued scanning the realm.

Alvin's amber eyes had already turned a blazing red while searching for the sources of the eerie noises. His tension rising with each passing second as his heart began beating out of control. He flinched when he sensed the presence of a figure standing nearby.

"Hang on guys…" he whispered, sneaking up to the figure. "I'll check this out, you guys stay back."

Simon was about to disagree when Brandon suddenly stopped him and shook his head.

"Let him handle this…" he whispered; audible enough for Simon to hear. "Should Alvin get into trouble, at least we can quickly assist him."

Simon was about to deny when Brittany placed her paw on his shoulder, giving Simon a reassuring nod. Defeated, he cursed under his breath as he let it go. Jeanette, feeling her boyfriend's frustration, gave him a loving kiss on his cheek, making Simon blush lightly and lower his fuming temper, leaving Alvin to vanish from their sight as he ventured deeper into the mist-filled void.

Meanwhile, Alvin has successfully stalked the figure until he was at striking range. He readied himself as he summoned two fireballs into his paws, rearing himself in battle stance to strike, should ever the figure become aggressive. Gaining confidence, he leapt toward the figure and flexed his arm to throw the fireball at point-blank range. His fireball, however, was quickly deflected by a paw that threw his arm off target. Alvin then was caught off guard by a blow on his stomach which sent him flying a few meters back. Shaking back from the shock of the blow, he looked up and attempted to punch the figure's face. The blow was quickly blocked when the figure again effortlessly gripped its paw onto Alvin's. This time, the figure exposed himself to him; and it was no other than Max himself.

"Alvin, calm yourself." Max scolded, tightening his grip on his arm, making Alvin moan in pain.

"I-I didn't know it was you, Max…" Alvin retorted nervously, fearing the glare from his brother's eyes.

"Stay with your siblings and the other pupils, Alvin. _It _is about to begin." Max sighed as he released him from his vice-like grip. Alvin massaged his sore arm as he backed off and walked back toward the others, with Max slowly following suit.

When they returned to the other chipmunks, Brittany threw her arms around Alvin, giving him light butterfly kisses as she began to streak tears on his fur and suit.

"I thought something terrible happened to you." She sobbed, snuggling close to him as she continued kissing his chest.

Alvin was drop-dead shocked at what was happening. Brittany was never _this_ fragile. Not after they had officially become a couple on that very night on Valentine's Day _(refer to "Of Good and Of Evil: Just the Way You Are" for reference)_. He gently patted her on the back and snuggled close to her, trying his level best to comfort the troubled chipette. He looked to Max for an answer, but Max was far too occupied with his thoughts to pay attention.

"The Darkness can make even the most brave of souls quiver and shake with fear…" was the only thing Max answered as he returned to scanning to the horizon, his hazel brown eyes looking more and more frustrated.

* * *

Shortly after, the fourteen other tutors one by one began to pour into the void; with Damien the last one to enter. Chills began to slither down their spines as they walked around their perimeter.

"So…" Saul mumbled as he checked out the gloomy horizon, "what are we doing here exactly?"

"You'll see soon enough." Was all that Max could reply. And that was his only answer to anyone who asked the same question. Everyone believed that the silver-clad chipmunk was waiting for something, only, that thing has not revealed itself to him yet, and it was pissing him off by the second.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright white light shone over the gloomy purple horizon, and within it was yet another silver-clad chipmunk. His heavenly white eyes shining as bright as the light that encased him as he made his descent toward them. He had the exact same features as Max had. His fur was crispy brown, his armor was bright silver, and their heights were just about the same.

When he touched the ground, the darkness that lay there burned away, leaving nothing but Earth before his feet. His tall stature made present as he stood proudly before them. All the munks were taken back in fear of the mysterious chipmunk. All, that is, except Max. He grinned happily as he approached the chipmunk.

"It took you long enough Soron…" Max chuckled, now standing a few feet from the silver chipmunk.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Max…" Soron's heavenly voice boomed as it echoed brilliantly through the darkness. "I am just curious. Are you really certain that _this _is your only means of speeding the training of your pupils?" Soron gave him an inquisitive look as he raised his eyebrow.

"I am positive…" Max replied, closing his hazel eyes. "There is no other quicker way that I know of that may give us the advantage over Tempest and his ilk."

"You have a lot of nerve for doing something as crazy as this. I have full confidence that you and your fellow tutors will be just as great as we were in our time. Though that may be long ago, but it has also been so long since the last set of tutors were selected; and we were it! Over ten-thousand years ago!"

Both he and Max laughed lightly as they kept each other's company. When the laughing was over, Max led Soron toward the other munks.

"Everyone…" Max began, "this is Soron Andrews. He is the previous tutor of all the elements. And he was the one who last defeated Tempest."

The munks gasped in awe at Soron's presence, his aura piercing the shadows that fail to consume him.

"Greetings to each and every one of you…" Soron bowed as he greeted, his voice echoing through their ears.

"I'm pretty sure Max here has not explained the real reason as to why you are all here, correct?" he asked. The munks could only nod in reply as they began to look at each other worriedly, wondering what that real reason is.

"Tempest's forces are fast approaching…" Soron continued, his voice deep and serious, "but, within this realm, time becomes slower in the real world, giving us more than enough time for you to complete your training. But, you must tread with caution within this realm. Many a forgotten soul lurks within these depths, and most of the souls lingering here as those of evil hearts."

The very mention of the word "evil" made Theodore and Eleanor quiver with fear.

"E-evil…" Theodore muttered as he began to shake, tightly hugging Eleanor

"…H-hearts?" Eleanor finished, returning the favor to Theodore as they both began to shake.

"Yes, evil hearts, young warriors…" Soron replied.

"There is a training ground here set for tutors and warriors like you lot. There, you'll all be safe from the dangers here, and from there, we will heighten your training. Soon enough, the twelve of you will become the most powerful beings this universe will ever know."

This made the twelve chipmunks smile with glee. The thoughts of the fame and fortune that they had been longing to seek are now within an arm's reach. For the Sevilles and the Millers, the thought of the cheers that they had once experienced before back on Earth were going to come back to them. Oh, how they missed being at the top of their game with their music.

But, this was no longer a matter depending on how well you sing, this was a matter of life or death now. The munks were inspired by their eldest siblings who went to Antimony ahead of them during that horrid incident over a year ago. When they first arrived, they feared Max and Christie for their awesome prowess. But after hearing Soron's words, thoughts of power came into their minds. To become equals- no, to become more powerful than the power house couple would be ecstatic for them, especially Alvin and Brittany.

The twelve munks nodded at the angelic munk with glee, ready to finally finish their training and gain the respect they so long fully deserved.

The munks began to move out when a giant torrent of hellfire ambushed and surrounded them. Saul, knowing this trick, countered the wall of black flame with a blast of his own. But the torrent he shot was far too weak to counter the flame that encircled them. Cursing under his breath, Soron quickly dispatched the flame with a wave of ignited light, revealing their attacker.

It was a chipmunk, his fur a devilish mahogany brown with black highlights; his eyes a bloody red and his face with an evil grin, exposing his bucked fangs. His fur was shaggy like his bushy tail and he wore a midnight black trench coat.

"Hello there Soron…" the shadow chipmunk greeted, his voice so cold that the sound brought shivers down the munks' spines.

"Long time, no see… old friend…" he continued, his face carrying an evil smile. "You thought that by eliminating my vessel of a body would destroy me? Oh my, I'm afraid you're deeply mistaken…" He then unsheathed his blade from his sword belt and stood in battle stance.

"You see, I. DON'T. DIE…" he growled as his eyes narrowed and his claws appeared from his paws. He roared in anger and charged toward Soron.

Soron quickly summoned his bow and blocked the dark chipmunk's first blow. He then turned counter-clockwise behind the dark figure and kicked him in the back, sending the dark munk back several feet.

"I can't believe that you're still alive…" Soron cursed, his eyes glowing ablaze with divine white as he strung his bow. "But if it's a rematch you want, I'd be more than happy to take you on…" he then roared with might as his silver aura glowed sky-blue. His bow now burning with the very same aura encasing him. Soron stood proudly in battle stance, ready to face the one chipmunk that nearly brought the destruction of Pacem in Terra nearly ten-thousand years ago. The very chipmunk he trusted the most; and the very chipmunk that tried to end his life.

The black mirage of the original fourteen tutors, the Prince of Darkness himself…

"Phelan…"

* * *

**_Dun! Dun! Dun! Old rivals come back for a rematch!_**

**_Oh, if you think that this was copied from Winddragon's "The Darkness Comes", then you, my friend are totally mistaken!_**

**_Read the mother story "Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand" and see for yourself just how their rivalry came to be! XP_**

**_Unfortunately, TFS won't be able to update soon! T_T my brother reformatted my computer, as well as the second chapter with it!_**

**_You'll have to give me three or more days to update!_**

**_R&R guys!_**

**_"Living it my way..."_**

**_~Periosha  
_**


End file.
